1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank lock system for a gasoline container of a motor vehicle having a filler neck extending near the periphery of the motor vehicle body, a tank cap sealingly closing it, as well as a pivotable tank cover for covering or releasing the tank cap. In particular, to such a lock system in which an electrically actuated locking member is provided for the tank cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In previous fuel tank lock systems, a filler neck, extending from the gasoline container, is tightly closed manually by means of a threaded tank cap. The fuel tank cap, itself, is concealed by a cover embedded into one of the vehicle side walls. A fuel tank cover is known, from German reference DE 39 28 580 C2, which is resiliently pretensioned in the opening direction, whereby the tank cover opens automatically responsive to an electrical releasing of an arresting mechanism. The closing of the fuel tank cover, as well as the opening and closing of the fuel tank cap are effected manually. However, fuel tank caps which open and close manually have a number of disadvantages. The area around the filler neck is frequently soiled by gasoline residues, which means that the handling of the fuel tank cap results in dirty hands. The fuel tank cap, moreover, often is lost by being left behind at the gasoline station or by theft, resulting in the sloshing of fuel through the filler neck when the tank is full, or, conversely, leading to a contamination of fuel due to penetration of dirt particles. Moreover, leaking liquid or vaporous fuel considerably increases the danger of a vehicle fire, or explosion.